Uniforme de gimnasia
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Homura como toda persona tenía un corazón noble cuando se trataba de Madoka pero como toda persona también tenía sus más ocultos secretos y más aún cuando las clases de educación física estaban de por medio


Eran las horas de educación físicas y como es costumbre tanto las alumnas como los alumnos siempre se alistaban y se preparaban para saber si sus frutos en deportes daban resultados sobre todo si sus resultados eran mediocres, uno de tantas alumnas era Madoka Kaname, chica mágica de medio tiempo que se alistaba para realizar ese tipo de clases en el que por cierto no le agradaba pero debía hacerlo, como siempre alistaba su maleta pero quedó con cara de "Oh no, eso no es bueno".

A su lado obviamente estaba Homura que también iba a realizar educación física, estaba preparándose pero cuando notó el gesto de su amiga pelirrosa (Y posible pedestal en sus fantasías sexuales como sueños húmedos) decidió ir en su ayuda

-Oh, mierda

-¿Pasó algo, Madoka?

-Sí- Siguió mirando su maleta hasta que alzó la mirada y miró a la viajera, unas gotas se dibujaban en su frente mientras sonreía como idiota

-¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

-Sí, ah, verás... Creo que podría haber olvidado mi uniforme de gimnasio

Eso no causó impacto en Homura pero ni modo la viajera debía dar su mano a pesar de su actitud de malas purgas

-Qué coincidencia... Parece que he traído un extra hoy. Te lo presto- Sacó de su maleta una camiseta blanca con bordes rojos y en la zona del abdomen estaba escrito el kanji "暁美" y se la ofreció de manera gentil

-Aquí tienes

-Lo siento, Homura-chan, yo…

-No te preocupes por eso, considera esto una muestra de afecto por mi parte- Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, por Madoka más que protegerla desde las sombras y evitar el contrato con Kyubey era capaz de hacer cosas por su amiga e inclusive actos nobles como el de hace unos segundos.

-¡Gracias, Homura-chan!

-No hay problema- Se acomodó su cabello a lo muy badass y se fue con paso digno hacia su maleta para vestirse, en eso sacó su camiseta de educación física el cual tenía inscrita el kanji "鹿目"…

Mientras de pronto miraba la camiseta que robó esta madrugada en una de sus tantas jornadas de "Patrullaje" cuando entraba en la casa de Madoka y hurgaba en sus cajones para buscarse una buena gorra (Ustedes lo entienden), era como si esa prenda fuera una obra maestra o algo por el estilo mientras hacía como Quico cuando tenía en mente un plan malvado, es decir los tan famosos cachetes inflados, la pequeña risa malvada bien lograda como bien ocultada y el movimiento de las manos como si te restregaras una crema para manos dando a entender que aparte de su fechoría planeaba hacer más adelante algo muy sucio con esa ropa… Hasta alguien como Homura tenía su lado oculto y como siempre pasaba en estos casos daba miedo, pero mucho miedo.

(Nota mental: Homura haciendo el meme del Quico malvado)

La villana guardó su tesoro más rápido que un ninja y se volteó a ver a su fantasía, digo, amiga que con el uniforme puesto estaba agradecida a lo cual Homura no dudó en agradecer el favor mientras que a la distancia una peliazul celeste estaba boquiabierta como horrorizada al ver ese lado oscuro de la viajera a lo cual trató de gritar

-¡Madoka, ten cuidado!- En eso apareció un guante de boxeo gigante que la impactó contra su cuerpo y la envió a volar fuera de aquí.

(…)

Madoka se estaba preparando para guardar el uniforme, estaba completamente agradecida por el gesto de su amiga aunque la misma viajera le pidió que lo mantuviera prestado por un rato más a lo cual decidió guardar rápidamente el uniforme sin saber que un espectro de ojos morados le estaba viendo sus faldas, la sombra tenía entre sus manos un teléfono móvil y tomó una foto silenciosa a su intimidad.

La pelirrosa algo alertada se volteó para ver que no había nadie, sólo estaba Homura alistando su maleta y aparte estaba a una distancia prudencial, la joven ojicarmín le tomó menos importancia al asunto y decidió ir a casa mientras tanto la viajera aprovechando que Madoka se hubiese ido sacó su móvil para ver su nueva obra maestra mientras hacía el meme del Quico malvado pero ahora quedó con cara de Vegeta furioso cuando su amada obra quedó borrosa a lo cual no dudó hacer pedazos al aparato.

(…)

Al día siguiente la pequeña Madoka se encontró casualmente con Homura como siempre se saludaron como lo hacían normalmente

-Buenos días, Homura-chan

-Buenos días- Algo raro notó la pelirrosa era que la pelinegra usaba alrededor del cuello una cámara fotográfica de un solo lente cosa que entró en una curiosidad al saber ese detalle pero le dio menor importancia a lo cual con felicidad radiante acompaño a Homura mientras tanto la indignada Sayaka estaba con las manos en la cabeza, trataba de advertirle del mal pero una vez más el guante de boxeo la envió lejos de aquí.

(…)

Madoka y Sayaka estaban preparadas en clase de educación física, a ambas no les agradaba hacer tanto deporte pero ni modo tenían que hacerlo o sus notas estarían en peligro. Ambas se sentían incomodas pero no les quedaba de otra que continuar con sus clases

-Mierda, no me gusta mucho hacer evaluaciones físicas- La pelirrosa estaba con unas rayas grises en su mirada lo mismo que la peliazul la cual ya estaba con ganas de flojear pero no era hora de andar holgazaneando

-Supongo que sí- Dijo con un tono bajo denotando su descontento

-Madoka, es tu turno para la carrera- Ordenó Hitomi que había culminado su prueba mientras la pelirrosa murmuraba una grosería

-Está bien, ya voy- La pelirrosa se alistó para ir a la plataforma, debía dar una carrera de 100 metros planos a lo cual su mejor amiga y su acosadora sexual e intento de novia le daban arengas como gritos y ánimos con tal de que lograra llegar a la meta dando lo mejor de sí

Madoka mientras tanto sabía mantener el ritmo aunque no era así de fácil, como chica mágica podía correr y saltar a grandes distancias pero en su estado común no era nada buena pero tampoco mala, ni siquiera el intentar correr como Naruto o los Caballeros del Zodiaco no le daba ventaja pero con apoyo o no de sus amigas, o hasta confiando en ella misma lograba quitarse las piedras del camino.

Mientras a la distancia Homura estaba riéndose como una retrasada mental mientras sangraba por la nariz mientras veía que Madoka había llegado a la meta, como era de esperarse la pelirrosa estaba agotada de tanto correr, se inclinó de rodillas mientras su pantaloneta corta remarcaba sus nalgas. La viajera del tiempo ya estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio mientras Sayaka algo aterrada trataba de alejarse de esa tipa.

Pero al fijarse en el trasero de su amiga pues ni modo, cayó víctima de la rikura. De hecho la espadachina y la viajera estaban con cara de "Ole que riko" y segundos después hacían el meme del Quico malvado mientras se relamían los labios en conjunto con un sangrado nasal, en verdad ver esa parte provocativa de parte de la pelirrosa era digna de admirar, verse y disfrutar, era como decía el buen Hannibal Lester esas nalgas bien ricas estaban para comerse acompañadas de habas y un buen vino de Chianti.

(…)

Finalmente luego de un agotador día de clases, la viajera del tiempo le pidió a la pelirrosa el siguiente favor desde hace casi dos días.

-Madoka, ¿Me puedes devolver por favor mi uniforme de educación física?

La pelirrosa sonrió tímidamente, era obvio usó el traje de su amiga durante casi dos días y posiblemente estaba sucio como lleno de sudor

-Te lo devolveré tan pronto como lo haya lavado, Homura-chan

-¡Deja de hacer todo como quieras!- En menos de nada la pelinegra estalló en ira hacia su amiga como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo o algo indigno de su presencia… O bueno no quería que la propia Madoka le echaría perder la fase final de su plan a lo cual prosiguió con su lluvia de criticas

-¡También debes ser considerada con los que te rodean que se preocupan tanto por ti!- Ahora le señalaba con el dedo y apretaba el puño de la otra mano- ¡Hay personas que estarían muy tristes si te hubieras ido! ¿Por qué no puedes ver esto?

Cerró los ojos y exclamó airadamente

-¿Qué se supone que deben hacer aquellos que están tratando de protegerte?

La pelirrosa quedó muda y sin habla, ella hizo un buen favor en usar la camiseta de la viajera pero no entendía como ésta le empezó a decirle cosas y aparte no le hizo nada malo y no era para que le gritara. No tuvo más opción que devolverle la camiseta, si la quería lavar o no, ese era su problema y como siempre Sayaka trataba de advertir del peligro pero el mismo guante gigante de boxeo la mandó a volar fuera de aquí.

Después de que las clases acabaran Homura volvió a sus andanzas enfermas donde olía la camiseta sintiendo ese aroma dulce del que provenían los rastros de sudor, en verdad esa camisa era como una maldita droga de la cual no podía dejar ni por un segundo, era una experiencia religiosa como una experiencia de puta madre.

(…)

Homura al día siguiente había llegado a la escuela mientras era la sensación, no es que hallara llegado a ponerse bonita y codiciable, no… En realidad traía una cámara de video colgada sobre el cuello, una cámara fotográfica y ese palo bastón que se utilizaban para los selfies, eso dejaba boquiabiertas a Madoka y Sayaka las cuales no entendían como Homura podía lucirse de esa manera como si mostrara al mundo que tenía una afición a la fotografía… Si una afición donde Madoka era el centro de todo.


End file.
